


Boom

by WikdSushi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WikdSushi/pseuds/WikdSushi
Summary: A quiet, romantic night goes weirdly wrong.





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Seashadows, with whom this began as a vague roleplay idea one morning as we got dressed. (How I ended up in her house, I have no idea.)

'Twas a quiet night in London, the only real sounds being the hiss of the old radiator, soft murmurs and gasps, and a steady squeak of bedsprings.

It was just as they neared finishing that the world erupted.

"ACH!" Shadwell jerked to his knees, much to Tracy's perturbation. "Jezebel, where's tha' noise coming from?"

"I don't know, darling. Outside?" Tracy shouted, but Shadwell still strained to hear her over the music.

"I can tell tha' much, woman!" Shadwell threw the curtains, only to find the whole city shaking with music. Booming, window-shivering, Heaven-and-Hell-together _music_. "Pipe doon out there, ye lunatics! It's no' Guy Fawkes' Night!"

"I think it's _Ode to Joy_ ," Tracy said.

"Quiet, harlot!" Shadwell flinched as the first of a multitude of fireworks burst in the sky. They showered the streets with sparks as though the Apocalypse had come again. Shadwell tugged Tracy off the bed and dragged her beneath it.

"The world's ending, and we've no' even finished what we're doing!"

"Oh, darling." Tracy snuggled closer and kissed him. "Shall we continue?"

***

Aziraphale flopped back, panting, grinning as though he had just received an éclair the size of a small horse. "Oh, Crowley, dear. That was...."

"Still can't believe that was your first time, angel."

"Oh, hush." Aziraphale snuggled against Crowley. They fought for breath a few more moments before they shared a gentle kiss.

"D'you hear music?" Crowley said, still gazing into Aziraphale's eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Care to go again?"

"Mmm, dearest." Aziraphale straddled Crowley's hips. "Perhaps you ought to... erm... what's the word? Oh, yes, _bottom_! Perhaps you ought to _bottom_ this time."

Crowley grinned. "Don't mind if I do."

***

London was a bit cranky the next morning. Yet, for once, Crowley only had 50% to do with it.


End file.
